Tale of two hunters
by Drake Vallion
Summary: Two hunters each sent to eliminate the other what happens when they are focred to work together against the man who hired them and will their animosity towards eachother lessen
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

 **Azrael Pov**

 _This is it I've been chasing my target for weeks_ I thought dodging fire from an energy weapon of some sort _'man this guy is tough'_ I poked my head around from where I was taking cover when I noticed my target was gone "Wha where did they- Oomph" I was cut off by a Shockwave of energy sending me flying into a wall I turned around to see my target standing where I just was "how are you still alive they said this would be an easy target" they complained in a voice sounding vaguely female "wait someone hired you to hunt me down?" I asked. "yeah" she responded "well it just so happens someone hired me to hunt you down too" we gave each other a knowing look when I heard a groaning sound from above the other hunter "move" I shouted activating my armors propulsion systems shoving her out of the way as a giant piece of the building we were in collapsed then a monitor on the side wall light up.

"well done on figuring out my rouse" came a familiar voice as we turned our heads to the monitor and to our surprise the person who apparently hired us both to kill each other was there "you are both huge threats to me so I was hoping one of you would take the other out then I could step in and finish the other, but plans change and fortunately I always have a failsafe." He said as he pushed a button and a countdown appeared on a screen **_this facility will self-destruct in 5 minutes_** said the buildings computer system. I looked at the huntress beside me "truce?" I asked "truce" she said as we headed towards the nearest door "shit blast shield is up" I said "I got this" said the huntress as she swiped he hand in front of the visor on her helmet **_Blast shield override accepted_** the computer said "let's go" she said grabbing me with her left hand "look out" I shouted as I held my left hand forward pointing a device on my wrist "fire missle" I said and a small rocket shot from the device blowing apart a collapsed portion of the hallway "thanks" said the huntress **_this facility will self-destruct in 2 minutes_** came the computers voice as we reached the outside I only saw one ship and it was not mine "The bastard stole my ship" I grumbled as the huntress dragged me towards her ship we boarded and she immediately jumped in the pilot seat while I grabbed onto something "hang on" she said as we launched just in time as the facility below went up in a ball of flame leaving nothing but a crater "that was too close" she said as her armor deactivated revealing a woman with long blonde hair and a skin tight blue outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination "armor disengage helmet lock" I said as the lock on my helmet released and I took it off revealing longish black hair and golden brown eyes "thanks for helping me get out of there miss?" "Samus" she said a bit curtly "Samus Aran" I was taken aback by her attitude but thought nothing of it "a pleasure" I said "my name is Azrael Tenshi" I introduced myself she glared at me and I realized I was staring "sorry" I apologized my cheeks a bit flushed "so let's track down the guy who set us up and stole my ship" I said "the sooner your off my ship the better" Samus said sitting back down trying to hide her own blush. "computer scan for the D-5 Mantis ship registered to one Azrael Tenshi" **_ship has been located currently traveling in hyperspace estimated point of emergence a large frigate orbiting the planet Tallon IV_** the computer said "set a course to those coordinates" Samus said as the ship disappeared into Hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Frigate Orpheon**

 **Azrael Pov**

"Hey Samus" I called "yeah what is it" she responded. Mind if I check your ships database I wanna see if there's any data on our friend" "knock yourself out" she said. I placed my helmet on the console and pulled out a cord connected to the camera and hooked it up. **"Running background check on individuals in recording"** said the computer **"I.D. match confirmed with Aaron Tenebris: wanted for Theft and Murder in Seven systems Known associate of the space pirates."** "Did it say space pirates" Samus asked from behind me making me jump a bit realizing she was leaning over my shoulder my cheeks flushed "uh yeah" I said trying not to show discomfort "uh hey who's driving the ship" I asked "Auto pilot" she responded "Uh hey do you mind" I asked "uh? Oh" she said realizing what she was doing "I am so sorry" she said her cheeks now flushing too. **"Now approaching Frigate Orpheon please prepare for docking"** Samus reactivated her armor and headed back to the Pilot's seat and I grabbed my helmet and resealed it "armor activate life support systems" I said as Samus's ship docked outside the Space frigate. I looked around hoping to see my ship but no luck "well looks like there are a couple force fields here a couple of shots to the controls should do" Samus said and I pulled out a blaster pistol "allow me" I said firing several shots each hitting there mark as the first force field went down "nice shooting" Samus said as she looked at the other force field controls off line she said as she pressed something on the side of her visor and looked around "ha found them" she said as the force field controls activated and I shot them deactivating the last force field. When we got to a door it opened automatically I looked at samus and we headed inside we then proceeded into the airlock to which I pressed my hand to the control panel **"Airlock pressurization engaged"** said the Frigates computer once the room was pressurized the next door opened and we heard a squeaking noise as under the floor two lizard looking craetures scattered forward "parasites" I heard samus whisper as we continued to the next room we noticed a few more eating what looked like a corpse "space pirate" samus said "been dead for a while by the looks; I was more interested in the flaming corpse behind it that looked like a larger version of the small parasites as we headed up a small staircase around the large creatures corpse we noticed the escape pods had been jettisoned to the planet below. when we approached the next door a seemingly dead space pirate reached up its blaster and took several shots at us though was easily dispatched from a charged shot from samus's arm cannon we continued more alert than before.

several more seemingly dead pirates shot at us and were slain when I noticed a green dot on samus's helmet "Get down" I shouted pulling her down as a blast from an auto defense turret sailed past where her head was "computer scan for and target all auto defense turrets in this room as they were highlighted on my helmets visor "fire tracer missiles" I said holding up my left arm as five missiles fired one after another homing in on the turrets each one destroying its target "Thanks" Samus said a bit curtly again. As we continued through the Frigate we noticed signs of a struggle with something and what looked like grotesque experiments eventually reaching an elevator of sorts as we descended towards a huge door we were attacked by some more lively pirates I drew my blaster and aimed it at the one on the left and unloaded on it inuring it but not killing it "computer activate flamethrower" I said as I pointed the device on my left arm as a gout of flames engulfed the pirate killing it swiftly. Meanwhile Samus dispatched the other one with a missle of her own we were exhausted but there was no time to rest as we approached the door.

It opened to reveal a Holographic image of none other than Aaron standing In front of the ships reactor core "well why am I not surprised your both still alive" he said with a smug smile on his face "but that ends here" he said his face twisting to one of rage "I cannot let you find a way to team up with that damned cousin of mine"

 **Samus Pov**

I was lost as to what he was saying "what are you talking about who's your cousin" "ah I'd love to stay and chat but I'm needed elsewhere so I'll have my friends little experiment finish you two off" he said as a Huge parasite even larger than the corpse from earlier clibed up from the reactor and his hologram cut out.

(Music vs parasite queen)

"Azrael" I shouted "draw its attention while I scan for weaknesses" I ordered as I activated my visors scanning mode the data for the creature showed up on my visor _'Morphology: Parasite Queen. Parasite female, genetically enhanced by unknown means. A weak spot has been detected in this creature's mouth. Scans indicate the presence of a potent mutagen, origins unknown. Creature exhibits the ability to fire weapon-grade blasts of energy from its mouth, a trait not present in the standard parasite genome.'_ 'Weapon's grade blasts' I thought as I heard a cry of pain from Azreal as he was blasted by the parasite queen.

 **Azrael Pov**

'Damn that hurt' I thought as the creature got ready to fire another blast when I heard samus yell "Shoot the mouth that's its weak point as she fired several missiles into its maw damaging it considerably. I holstered my weapon back into my armor "system equip incendiary round module" I said and redrew my blaster now with a faint orange glow around the barrel and I unloaded several rounds setting it ablaze "this will end it" I said pointing my multi weapon at the queen "system execute railshot" I said as it fire a powerful laser at the queen right as samus's next missile impacted. The monster let out a cry of agony as it fell into the ships reactor core and a heads up display appeared on my visor "warning reactor unstable Frigate will self-destruct in 5 minutes

(Music Metroid prime Evacuate)

I looked at Samus and said "we need to get out of here" she nodded as we ran towards the exit dodging multiple parasites and pirates when we reached the elevator though we heard an explosion behind us I used my body to shield Samus but it sent me flying into her and both of us into the elevator hologram sending us up towards the airlock we rushed out towards samus's ship her armor now a lot less bulky and mine with a lot of systems offline and the integrity critical. We made it into the ship right as the Frigate exploded and fell out of orbit the blast also knocking samus's ship to the surface with it then everything went black.


	3. Impotant Notice

not a new chapter this is a message saying this story and a few of my others are now pending a rewrite since I've gotten better at writing and looking back I went a bit heavy on O.C.s in some of them and they are all a little sloppy


End file.
